Game on!
by Jemmiah
Summary: A day of relaxation for the Jedi goes spectacularly wrong... Please review!


"We're going to have to hurry! He usually comes back about now."  
"Relax. There's plenty of time."  
"You don't understand. He'll be livid if he sees us playing these games." The first voice hissed in concern.  
"You are such a worrier." Put in a third voice. "Stress is a very bad thing. It can lead to all sorts of nasty illnesses."  
"I am NOT stressed!" Number one rejoined.  
"Ulcers. You can get them from stress." A female voice offered her opinion.  
"I do NOT have ulcers."  
Number three sighed. "No. You don't have ulcers. You're just a carrier. This is supposed to be FUN!" 

Pause. 

"I told him we were meditating in the gardens."  
"What all of us?" Queried number two.  
"It was the best I could do at such short notice. I'm not used to lying with any great imagination."  
"Then you should get used to it. It's part of basic Jedi training. Said individual should be prepared to lie and cheat as when required if it's for the greater good of the order." Number two grinned.  
"You invent rules just to suit yourself."  
"It's true." Argued number two. "Well, from a certain point of view."  
"C'mon guys," the female voice broke in. "This was meant to be a break from the rigors and strains of everyday Jedi duty. When do we ever get time off together?" She grabbed at a packet of hot Banajj crisps. "Who's for more?" She asked, her mouth full.

  
"Manners" tutted number one, wiping the crisps that had been sprayed on him from his hair.  
"You're impossible." She glared reproachfully. "Lighten up a bit, instead of sitting there like a great big slab of marble!"  
"Yeah," rejoined number two. "No wonder they call you frosty!"  
Number one looked shocked. "Frosty? Who calls me that?"  
"Number three snickered. "I know somebody who does."  
"Doesn't happen to be a female that starts with a "J", by any chance?" Number two laughed back.

  
Number four smirked. 

"Very droll." Number one crossed his arms. "I'm still worried, though."  
"We'll have the place all tidied up. He'll never know we were here."  
"You KNOW what he's like about these games."  
"You're just moaning because you're so bad at them." Number four said in a lilting voice. "If you were to practice more…"  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Number one said in frustration. "He knows when I'm so much as thinking about playing with the console."  
Number two frowned. "Do you do anything other than whine? I don't know how he puts up with you." 

The rattle of fingers against console was the only sound for a while, until a "Blap!" sound indicated that the game was over.  
"Sith!" swore number two loudly. "It killed me! How did it do that?"  
"I though you were supposed to be good at this?" smirked number one.  
"I'm better than you, any day!" challenged number two.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Settle down!" Number three stepped in, ever the peacemaker. "Let's have some more of that Alderaani wine."  
"Not more, PLEASE!" Implored number one.  
"Oh, shut up!" chorused the other three. "It's your turn with the console." 

Number one gulped guiltily, and took the console from his friend. "What if he comes back?" He asked fearfully.  
Number three smiled. "He's getting checked over by the healers, isn't he? I'm sure they'll give him a full examination. One that will last a good few hours. I'm sure we'll be safe for the time being."  
"Yes." Number four added wickedly. "Those healers can be VERY thorough, can't they!"  
"Tell me about it." Groused number two. "Rubber gloves will never look the same to me again!" 

Reluctantly, Number one depressed the start button on the console, and after a moment found himself lost in the game, utilizing the force around him to sharpen his Vampire-slaying instincts. 

Got you! He grinned. 

This was easy, after all. 

"I think I'm beginning to enjoy myself." He said triumphantly.  
"Is that so?" 

The voice of a fifth person entered the fray and four guilty looking faces whipped round in shock. Standing on his crutches, a lone figure entered through the doorway. 

"I just want to know one thing." The stern voice repeated.  
"W-what." Shook the other. 

"Who gave you permission to play with my games console, Master?" Obi-Wan asked heatedly. 

  
For the first time in their lives, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, An-Paj and Depa Billaba had no answer. Another "Blap" sound issued from the console. 

"We're dead." Mumbled Qui-Gon.


End file.
